mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anderson Silva vs. Hayato Sakurai
The fight was for the Shooto middleweight (170) title with Hayato Sakurai defending, and it was Sakurai's first loss. It was only Anderson Silva's sixth MMA fight. Silva called it the toughest fight of his career even years later. The Fight The first round began. Sakurai landed an inside leg kick. He landed a leg kick. He landed another one. Four thirty. Silva landed a counter right hand after eating one himself. They exchanged. Four fifteen. Silva landed a right and another. They clinched.. Silva had the plum. Sakurai was defending. Silva let it go. Four minutes remaining. Sakurai got a judo trip throw to guard and the crowd roared. Three thirty-five remaining. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Silva was active from the bottom with little hammerfists. Two minutes. One thirty-five. Sakurai stood and let him up. One fifteen. One minute. Silva landed a right hand and a left. Sakurai got another judo throw into guard. Silva was active from the bottom with a pair of hard hammerfists, and a pair of heel kicks. Thirty. Still active. Fifteen. He had that body triangle from the bottom. The first round ended and Silva ruffled Sakurai's hair in respect. The second round began and they touched gloves. They clinched, Silva defended a judo throw and had the back. Four thirty-five as he turned on top to guard. Four fifteen. He landed a right elbow and another. He landed a body shot. Four minutes remaining. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Silva landed a pair of body shots. Two fifteen. He stood and kicked the leg. He kicked. Two minutes left. Another kick. He let Sakurai up and touched gloves. Sakurai landed a right hand and pissed him off. One thirty-five. Silva landed a right hand and a straight left and a knee and a blocked high kick and a hard left-right combo. The crowd cheered. He had the back on the ground with both hooks with one fifteen. Body triangle. A trio of hard rights. Another five and a left and another five or six rights and another. A left. One minute. Another right and another. The ref paused the fight for a dazed Sakurai and let a doctor wipe the blood from his nose. It was obviously broken. Silva looked pissed even more from that. That's bullshit, I agree. Momentum interrupted. Fifteen. Oooh and they wanted the round to end. What horseshit. They continued with like ten seconds left. A hard right and another. Silva had the choke. Sakurai was fighting it as hard as he could. Oh fuck that's tight. It's been more than ten seconds. That was tight as hell. The round should be over. Sakurai was wheezing. The second round ended and Sakurai stayed sitting down, his corner made him get up. The third round began and they touched gloves. Silva landed a jab. Sakurai landed a hard inside leg kick. Silva landed a jab. Four thirty-five with another to the forehead. They clinched. Sakurai got a trip to half-guard. The ref dragged them a few inches away from the ropes. Four fifteen. Silva regained guard. Four minutes. He was active from the bottom with hammerfists and a heel kick. Sakurai landed a big left elbow downwards. He landed another grazing one. Three thirty-five. Silva landed a left hand from the bottom. Sakurai grazed with a left hand. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Silva active from the bottom. And more. Two fifteen. Still. Two minutes remaining as Silva missed a guillotine attempt. He locked up the body triangle from the bottom. Active. One thirty-five. He lost that triangle lock. One fifteen. Silva landed a pair of rights from the bottom. Sakurai let him up. One minute. Silva stuffed a takedown and landed a right and stood and kicked the legs three times. Another kick and another. Another. Thirty-five with another. Another. Another. Another Another another. Another. Sakurai stood. Fifteen. Silva landed a jab. The third round ended and they hugged. Silva had the unanimous decision.